thebluebeyondfandomcom-20200213-history
Tar'Darii Brotherhood
The Tar'Darii are a collection of various pirates, criminals, mercenaries, and plutocrats that have banded together beyond The Great Divide. They are backed by the two leading corporations that dominate the internal and external affairs: Darii Enterprises and the Tar'anam Trade Union. These operate as the militant arm and diplomatic/trade entities respectively. On top of the Brotherhood, a powerful federation of corporations and trade unions that operate globally exist within the Tar'Darii. This federation is made up of hundreds of individual corporations alongside Darii Enterprises and Tar'anam Trade Union. These corporations can be called upon in times of great need to mobilize millions of troops and supplies when business is threatened. Today, they are at the height of their power. The Tar'anam Trade Union controls nearly 25% of the worlds arcyte supplies. Darii Enterprises begins buying out the larger paramilitaries inhabiting The Badlands. Cold war brews between the lawless Brotherhood, and the unified Cerulean Confederacy. This cold war spills out into the Badlands, as proxy conflicts increase. Casualties begin to rise as the Tar'Darii Brotherhood and the Cerulean Confederacy are in a state of limited war. The Tar'Darii Brotherhood becomes the biggest exporter of "illegal" arcyte in the world. Formation Following the dismantlement of the Ossarian Conclave, thousands of refugees fled across the great jungle into the Wildlands. The Hafgar continent was effectively split in half by the great jungle, and the lands beyond it lay completely untouched. It is here, that the Tar'anam Trade union was formed. A vast world of non-humans and strange creatures were discovered, and humans sought to make a home for themselves here. The Trade Union sought to exploit these new riches, and established mining outposts everywhere they could. Darii Enterprises formed separately to the Tar'anam Trade Union. Both believed that they were the only humans in the Wildlands, and began to establish permanent outposts all throughout the region. Darii Enterprises was a group of human and non-human mercenaries that sought to brave the new region through military might. For thousands of years, the two operated independently, unaware of one another's existence. However, it was only natural that when the two met, they sought to work together. Thus, the Tar'Darii Brotherhood was formed. Dornwich Tower began construction. Hierarchy The Tar'Darii hierarchy is made up of two distinct factions: The Seven Trade Princes and the Gaetius Syx (Council of Six). The Seven lead all diplomatic and trade enterprises within the Brotherhood. They are the face of the Tar'Darii and operate as their leaders during times of "peace." Trade Princes are required to change their last name following their rise to the position. This last name is specific to the position and operations they manage. They are Nello, Byle, Baal, Kathar, Ginis, Aeon, and Dornwich. The current trade princes are: * Gaius Nello - Gaius Nello was the first trade prince. He drafted the original document that binded Tar'anam and Darii Enterprises, and currently owns nearly fourty percent of the Brotherhood's assets. * Kaelon Byle - Kaelon Byle is the Lord of Trade. He manages all financial endeavors the Brotherhood partakes in, and oversees the countless trade routes of the Tar'Darii. * Ha'shan Baal - Ha'shan Baal is the newest member of The Seven following the death of the previous Trade Prince Killian Baal. Ha'shan is Bacc'yan, and is the only non-human in the Seven. He is primarily responsible for the representation and discussion of issues affecting non-humans. * Hatham Kathar - Hatham Kathar is a confident negotiator. His level head and clam demeanor allows him to excel in diplomatic situations. * Giddeon Ginis - Giddeon Ginis is one of the more powerful Mancers within the Brotherhood. He manages all arcyte operations and excavation and trains young budding Mancers in the art of meditation. He is the only Seven who directly interacts with the rest of the civilian populace, as the others operate through representatives. * Taltha Aeon - Taltha Aeon manages all civilian production of goods within Dornwich and distribution to the whole of the organization. * Mae Dornwich - Mae Dornwich manages the Dornwich Company and oversees the Seven as a whole. She is also responsible for managing the skyflotilla, the armada of luxury skyships that double as housing. The Gaetius Syx are a collection of the greatest military minds of Darii Enterprises. They form a ruling council that oversees the Supreme Executor in his military campaigns. They deal with all matters military in nature and are de facto leaders of the Tar'Darii in times of Full Conflict. * ILL DO THIS EVENTUALLY :^) Full Conflict Full Conflict is a state of the Brotherhood when industry shifts from equal distribution to full on military mobilization. There is also a draft enacted that forces all Tar'Darii between the ages of 16-46 to enlist in the armed forces. So far, there is very little to encourage a Full Conflict state to be introduced, and is only used in the most extreme of cases. Criminal Activity Criminal activity is how the Brotherhood formed. They would not have the strength or manpower without the legions of pirates, criminals, mercenaries, and other vagrants that also fled across the divide or were already present when they arrived. However given this, they are still a unified force, and do not direct their criminal actions towards one another. Within Dornwich Tower there is an all seeing pervasive security force that maintains order and civility within its area of influence. The Badlands The Badlands is a hotbed of criminal activity. As such, the Tar'Darii Brotherhood is heavily invested in the region. It is often rumored that nearly every rebel or bandit on Hafgar is in some way connected to the Brotherhood, whether directly or not. This holds true to the Badlands, as it is far more easier to disrupt the Cerulean Confederacy using proxies, than it is to mobilize an entire sky armada to launch an invasion across the divide. Military Operations Military Operations are solely handled by the Brotherhood's Armed Forces and their Supreme Executor. They involve any open deployment and mobilization of troops in a given area. Current Military Operations are as follows: * Tar'Darii troops were deployed en masse at the end of the century to engage alleged Cerulean Confederacy forces. Contact was made shortly before the Sha'tyn revealed themselves and began to attack indiscriminately. * A rather large deployment of troops has been seen shipping towards the south aboard several skyships. Kobold forces have been stepping up their aggression as of late, the Brotherhood has deployed troops in response. * The Brotherhood's influence stretches far and wide. A vast array of criminal networks exist globally, which all meet in the Badlands. While no one is flying Tar'Darii colors, a significant portion of the paramilitaries and criminal organizations are in the pocket of the Tar'Darii. * A Divergent is occurring aimed for the northern Kellon islands. Colony vessels and skyships are preparing in Dornwich and its harbor to set sail for the undiscovered islands. * Another Divergent involving Chefas is beginning, as sky-captains are seen recruiting passengers for the new world. * The Adamant Commonwealth has began to engage Tar'Darii trade ships in the Galtro Sea, causing relations to plummet and Cold War to break out. At any given time the Brotherhood is involved in several military operations across the globe. Its large criminal empire spans across the five landmasses and as a result puts them at odds with nearly every single nation on the planet. Arcyte It wasn't too long before the discovery of arcyte that the Brotherhood had heard of it. From there, they quickly set out and established control over all of the arcyte nodes in the Wildlands; bringing them up to around 25% of the worlds known arcyte supplies. They are the largest exporters of illegally cured arcyte in the world, and contain the largest number of Mages outside of the Confederacy. All are allowed to partake in magic without jumping through the endless bureaucracy of the Confederacy. Non-Humans Non-humans are prevalent throughout the Brotherhood. It is the largest known concentration of humans and non-humans working together in the entire world. There are countless different races inhabiting Dornwich Tower alongside humans, as they all endlessly work towards maximizing profits on Pavonas. However, among the countless races, there are a handful of prominent races that hold high positions within Tar'Darii society. They are as follows: * Bacc'yan - The Baccyan are a race of humans that evolved to survive in desert climates by taking on the characteristics of camels. Still human, their bodies retain significant amounts of water and their hair is sandy in appearance. However, due to the amount of water they retain, it has lead to rampant mutation when they consume arcyte. This has since been turned into a rite of passage, as they view the mutations as a sign of maturity. * Ghaklaal - The Ghaklaal are not a single race, but rather a collection of various goblin crime families that employ a large number of different races that are generally related to the goblins in some form. These races are goblins, ogres, and trolls. They operate black market fencing operations all across the world, and are staunch allies of the Tar'Darii. * Minotorus - The Minotorus are a collection of minotaur battlemages who have fused technology and magic together to create the first powered armor, as well as the first Tarus. Positional Recognition Given that there are countless other non-human races residing within Dornwich Tower, there was a unique system developed to manage each of these races. The ones listed above have earned Positional Recognition. Positional Recognition is a warrant that gives members of a race equal representation and opportunity within the Brotherhood. It recognizes the position of power that a certain race holds within the Brotherhood. In order to obtain PR, a race must work endlessly towards it. To apply, the race must have accomplished one the following criteria: * They must hold a relatively important position of power within Dornwich Tower. Whether this is their own company, trade routes, or resource extraction sites. * They must graduate through the Brotherhood's Armed Forces to hold the position of lieutenant for several months, or lead a successful Divergent. A Divergent is when the Brotherhood seeks to expand their influence militarily. * Invent and manufacture a technological product that advances the Tar'Darii Brotherhood's influence. * Negotiate an economic agreement that expands the Tar'Darii Brotherhood's sphere of influence. If any of the above criteria are accomplished, a representative may apply for PR and elevate their race to a more dominate position of power within the Brotherhood. Area of Influence Tar'Darii influence stretched across the globe. Running black markets all across Pavonas, vast criminal empires from behind the scenes, and various other highly illegal activities, the Brotherhood is a very real player on the global stage. The "Underhood" as it's called, is the less direct leadership the Brotherhood has. They operate the vast armies of rebels, criminals, and other pirates that under the payroll of the Brotherhood. In terms of continental control, the Brotherhood does not have much claim outside their corner of the Wildlands. They have managed to condense most of their population to the region outside the Tower in the habitation circle. However, they do strong connections to Quin's Crossing, a sort of "subsidiary" to the Brotherhood. They are the only major population center outside Dornwich that the Brotherhood has some sort of control over.